Project Summary This proposal seeks funding for the purchase of an ultra high performance Thermo Fisher Scientific Orbitrap-Lumos Tribrid mass spectrometer (MS) for proteomics and metabolomics applications that will provide a significant upgrade to SUNY Upstate Medical University's (SUNY UMU's) Proteomics and Mass spectrometry core facility. The new MS instrument will be a campus-wide shared resource that will play an essential role in accelerating research and development for a broad range of biomedical applications for 14 major and 7 minor users who are 71% NIH funded and 76% federally funded investigators. The new instrument will serve two primary purposes: 1) replacement of 2 older instruments that are either non- functional or unsuited to meet our proteomics and metabolomics needs, and 2) increase sample analysis efficiency and capabilities for our Proteomics and Mass spectrometry core facility. The MS will help investigators at SUNY UMU make new discoveries and stimulate innovative research ideas in many areas of investigation. The primary themes for the major users include three focus areas: 1) Structural proteomics, 2) Quantitative proteomics, and 3) Metabolomics. Our investigators have established needs for state-of-the-art technology to address their research questions, which can be met with the proposed instrumentation. SUNY UMU operates the Proteomics and Mass spectrometry core within a well-structured framework of Research Core Facilities that includes Advisory committees that provide oversight of the cores. There is very strong Institutional financial support to ensure long-term utilization of the instrument, including commitment to cover service agreements and funds to support a full-time Ph.D. level mass spectrometry specialist to operate and maintain the instrument, and to train users for sample preparation and instrument use. The long-term impact to SUNY UMU and surrounding institutions that include Syracuse University (SU), SUNY College for Environmental Science and Forestry (ESF), and SUNY Oswego will be the addition of a new mass spectrometry resource that will accelerate NIH and federally funded mass spectrometry based proteomic and metabolomics research projects among 21 users belonging to four different academic institutions.